Nothing's Wrong With Love
by kickasspinay1
Summary: Mimi spends summer in Japan....Sora has a disorder....Who will open Sora's eyes to the truth?...Who will open her heart?Will it be Matt? Or Tai? PLEASE R&R!!!! Tell me how you want these people to end up!
1. Nothing Seems To Be Right

Nothing's Wrong With Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Hey! This is the first of many chapters....It contains drama and   
romance, with a twist of bitter humor...Taiora Mimato Takari...  
  
  
  
She studied herself in the mirror. Healthy, is what she called herself...but she  
knew it was just a lie. She put her hands to her waist. Just ten more pounds, and then I'll be  
perfect...perfect enough to..  
" SORA!" her mother called from the living room.  
" WHAT!?!" she frowned as she hid herself into some baggy clothes.  
" MIMI'S ON THE PHONE!"   
" I GOT IT!" Sora yelled before flopping onto her bed and picking up her phone.  
" Sora! Hey there! You won't believe what I got you for your birthday! And it'll come  
early!" Mimi cried over the receiver.  
" Really?!? What is it?" Sora had already forgotten about her depressing mood.  
" Hey! It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!" Mimi laughed.  
" It better be good!" Sora had lightened up.  
" Oh....I think it will!" Mimi boasted.  
" Pretty confident..." Sora stated.  
" As always! Well, I have to go Sora! See ya later!" Mimi hung up the phone as Sora  
gently put the phone back into its cradle.  
" I wonder what Mimi's giving me....I wish it was something I could use for this."Sora  
had gotten up and pinched some 'fat' on her abdomen.  
  
  
  
" HEY MATT!" someone called the blonde-haired boy.  
" Hmm?" he turned slightly to see who had called him.  
" Stay there!" the crazy-haired girl comanded.  
" Oh no.....not her! Tai, let's go...NOW!" Matt had a look of pure fear on his stern face.  
" Why?" Tai grinned.  
" PLEASE!? I'm begging you!" Matt pleaded.  
" Begging to what?" she came up to them.  
" Nothing!" the two boys sweatdropped.  
" Well, anyway.....Where were you last night, Yama-sama?" she edged closer to Matt.  
" Last night?!?" Matt kept his distance.  
" We had a date, remember?" she looked hurt.  
" What are you talking about, Jun? I had to rehearse last night." Matt stepped back.  
" WE HAVE TO GO!" Tai all of a sudden bursted out.  
" Huh?" Jun was taken aback.  
" Um, I need him to help me with my science fair project, it's really hard." Tai started to  
push Matt away from her.  
" But-!" Jun was too late, Tai and Matt were gone.  
" Science fair project..? Couldn't you think of something else? It's getting old." Matt  
hissed as they ran as fast as they could from the psychotic weirdo.  
  
  
" Davis! Over here!"   
" Hey Kari! Sorry I'm late, babe." he kissed her lips gently.  
T.K. felt a stab of pain every time they kissed.  
" Come on you two, we're going to miss her..." T.K. tried to sound happy.  
" Agh! He's right! Maybe I can call my mom to take us..." Kari pulled away from Davis.  
" Don't worry! I took my sister's car, I'll drive!" Davis held up some keys.  
" Do you even know how to drive?!" T.K. demanded.  
" Ofcourse I do A.K.!" Davis boasted.  
" T.K." Kari corrected.  
" Whatever...Let's go!" Davis grabbed Kari's hand.  
" Wait, did you ask your sister first?" Kari questioned.  
" Of course I did!" Davis grinned.  
" Okay..." T.K. still didn't believe Davis, but Kari obviously did as they both ran off,  
leaving him.  
" No....Don't wait for me.....I'll be fine." T.K. muttered sadly in monotone.   
  
  
" How 'bout a twenty ouncer bottle of water?" Sora pulled out her money onto the  
counter.  
" You should say 'the regular', you come here everyday!" the bleach blonde, fake tanned,  
middle-aged american woman exclaimed.  
" Maybe...Say, is there gonna be any kick-boxing classes today, Janice?" Sora asked as  
she took the water bottle off the counter.  
" Actually, at three...that's two hours from now." Janice winked before heading off to  
help an old fat woman with her workout.  
This gym will make me perfect....As long as I stay on my diet-Sora headed for the bike  
machines.  
" Hey Sora! There's someone on the phone for you!" One of the perky attendants called.  
" What line?" She asked annoyed as she headed for the phone.  
" Line 2."   
" Hello?"   
" Sora?! Is that you? Why are you at a gym? And why didn't you tell me? Well,  
anyway...um.."a familiar voice rambled.  
" Is this Kari?"  
" Yes! Well, see...Oh yeah! Meet at the park later on tonight, around six...okay?"   
" Why?"  
" It's....just go okay?!"   
" Bu-"  
CLICK .....*DIAL TONE*  
" What the hell?!?" Sora stood there for a moment, then brushed it off by going to her  
workout.  
  
  
" Do I really HAVE to go?" Matt whined.  
" Aw, come on! Why are you acting like this man? Besides, I don't think she's like that."  
Tai was playing with a soccer ball.  
" Like what?" A girl's voice sang.  
" MIMI?!?" they jumped in surprise.  
" You guys didn't want to pick me up....so I had to ride with THAT psychotic driver  
there!" Mimi nearly shouted.  
" Hey! I think I drive good!" Davis cried.  
" YEAH RIGHT! I GET BACK TO JAPAN, ONLY TO BE NEARLY KILLED IN A  
CAR ACCIDENT!!!!" Mimi blew up.  
There was a rush of silence. Everyone couldn't believe Mimi was capable of losing her  
cool like that....Well, maybe. Anyway, the silence stood until some people came up to them.  
" What's up?" Yolei greeted cheerfully as she hugged Izzy's arm.  
  
  
I wonder why everyone wanted to meet me here.....Sora thought.  
" Where is everyone, anyway?!?" Sora got up from the bench.  
" SORA!!!" came a cry, and a whirl of pink.  
" MIMI!" Sora stood, bewildered.  
" Surprise! Everyone kept it a secret!" Mimi hugged her best friend.  
" We knew you were feeling kinda down...." Matt started.  
" So we asked Mimi to come for the summer!" T.K. patted Mimi's back.  
" Don't worry, I still got everyone gifts..." Mimi grinned, somewhat maliciously.  
" Um....Mimi, you're scaring me." Tai backed away, as did everyone else.  
" Mimi, what are you planning?!" Sora turned to her snickering friend.  
" hehehehee.....You'll see..." Mimi's grin threatened to split her face in two.  
" I hope it doesn't interfere with my allergies.." Jyou sniffed.  
" It's not even allergy season, how could it?!?" Cody demanded.  
Everyone managed to laugh, while Mimi's thoughts lingered elsewhere. I hope my plan  
works......It better get Sora and him together! Mimi hoped.  
" I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow! Now, come on! Let's get going! I'm melting out  
here!" Mimi wiped the sweat from her brow.  
" How 'bout we go to that new restaurant near Sora's flower shop?" Kari thought aloud,  
while holding on to Davis.  
" Wherever Kari goes, I'll go!" Davis squeezed her closer.  
Everyone started heading there, except for T.K. Though, the only person who noticed  
this was Mimi.   
" You guys go on ahead, I left my purse back there, kay?" Mimi ran off.  
" I thought she already had her purse on her arm.....?" Yolei pointed out, but then  
shrugged it off as Izzy put his arm around her.  
  
  
Why is it nice guys like me always get left behind? No one will care if I were to die,  
would they?! I may as well get it over with, let everyone be happy....I won't get in their way, like  
I always seem to do......T.K. thought bitterly.  
" Why so glum?"   
" Hm?" T.K. went out of his depressing thoughts.  
" Oh, it's you Mimi...."   
" Hey, whatever happened to that sweet, sunny guy I always turned to?" Mimi sat at the  
swing next to his.  
" I just feel sick, is all. ( Sick in love, with someone who doesn't love me....) Go ahead,  
everyone's waiting for you..." T.K. managed to smile.  
" They're waiting for you too, you know....." Mimi turned away, and started to swing.  
" Huh?" T.K. was shocked by her words.  
" I can see what's going on...." Mimi looked at him, making him feel a little more at  
ease.  
" What's going on....?" T.K. tried his best to sound normal.  
" Look, I know how hard it is to see 'them' together.....And, I know how much....love can  
hurt....I know how you just feel, as long as they're happy....it's alright....but-" Mimi seemed to  
fully understand him, but to what extent?   
" Mimi...." T.K. thought he saw her eyes begin to tear.  
" But....But it's not love that they have!" Mimi knuckles were turning white.  
" Mimi...?" T.K. wasn't prepared for her sudden outburst.  
" Takeru, it's not over yet! Don't you worry! You and Kari are destined for eachother,  
and fate will bring you two together!" Mimi had one fist in the air, and smiled.  
" How'd you know?!" T.K. jumped out of his swing.  
" Hmph. I have a sixth sense about these things, and believe me.....I don't represent  
Sincerity for nothing, ya know!" Mimi smirked.  
" Bu-"   
" No 'buts' about it! Come on T.K.! Show her your true self to her...and she'll realize her  
soulmate and true love was right before her very eyes. Don't let this 'thing' with Davis bring you  
down....instead, let it make your love stronger for her! Be patient, love works in mysterious  
ways, and I know it will reward you in time...." Mimi put a hand on his shoulder.  
" Mimi, I don't know....." T.K. couldn't beleive this was Mimi.  
" Takeru, trust me....Now, let's go get some food!" Mimi smiled warmly, then patted his  
back.  
" Yeah...I'll try my best!" T.K. somehow knew that she was right, that everything would  
trun out alright in the end.  
Mimi, I can always count on you.....Can't I? Mimi was a very understanding person, sure  
she could sound selfish, and well, act like an airhead, but she was always intent on helping  
others. She could always relieve anyone's strife. You've grown so much, you're more like the  
sister I never had....I wish everyone else was this understanding....T.K. thought as Mimi walked  
with him to the restaurant.  
  
  
" Where's T.K.?" Matt asked, finally noticing his little brother was missing.  
Everyone kept on with their conversations, eating their food....except for one person.  
Sora laughed at some joke Miyako made, while sticking her fork in and out of her salad. She  
said that she wasn't very hungry...but it seemed she hadn't taken a bite.   
" HELLO!?" Matt raised his voice so as everyone would notice.  
" Dude, what's up with you?!" Tai sat back in his chair.  
" T.K.'s not here." Matt glared at Tai.  
Everyone looked around to find Matt was right. And then they seemed to notice someone  
else was missing also.  
" Uh-oh....We ordered without Mimi...." Izzy said flatly as he and everyone else  
sweatdropped.  
Just then who to walk through the restaurant double doors but Mimi dragging a laughing  
T.K. Everyone was in silence, afraid for Mimi's reaction to their forgetfullness.  
" Hey! There they are!" Mimi dragged T.K. over to the table.  
" Sorry, Mimi...." Kari started to bow her head.  
" For what?" Mimi and T.K. asked in unison.  
" For ordering without you guys..." Sora stuck her fork in her untouched salad.  
" Yeah, we kinda forgot about you two...." Jyou sweatdropped, preparing mentally for  
her outburst....only to find it wasn't coming.  
" That's okay!" Mimi smiled.  
" What happened to you two anyway?" Iori demanded.  
" I went for my ....purse, and T.K. was back there, so I asked for some help....and-"Mimi  
put down the menu she had just received.  
" And we kinda talked about some stuff." T.K. finished with a weak smile.  
" Hehehe...Yeah!" Mimi winked at him.  
Don't tell me that---that T.K and Mimi.........? Everyone seemed to have the same thing  
running through their minds.  
  
  
I wonder......Is there something between him and her...? I better make sure. Matt thought  
as he and T.K. walked home. Their parents had gotten back together last year. The year when the  
new digidestined came into the picture.   
" T.K.?" Matt didn't stop walking.  
" Yeah?"   
" You still like Kari, don't you?" Matt still looked on ahead.  
" Yeah..." T.K. had only told Matt about her.  
" Well, then what's up with you and Mimi?!" Matt demanded, still not making eye  
contact.  
" Me and Mimi?!? Dude, what are you talking about?!" T.K. stopped his brother.  
" You two seemed like you had a thing for eachother, is all." Matt looked his younger in  
the eye.  
" Geez Matt! She's more like an older sister to me! And....she knows, I don't know  
how....but she knows about my feelings for Kari...."   
" Well, I didn't tell her. But you know girls....they always seem to figure out everything."  
Matt smiled.  
" Yeah....We had a talk about Kari.....and-"   
" And?"   
" And she seems to understand totally, how I feel for her....but now,"   
" Now what...?"   
" Now, it's not my troubles that are bothering me so much.....It's Mimi."   
" Mimi?"   
" Yeah, how could a person understand another, without feeling the same thing too....I'm  
worried she-"   
" Mimi?! She has a perfect life, she'd never get sad....that's just not her style." Matt  
smiled reassuringly.  
" I dunno....you've never talked to her about serious things...and-"  
" But-"   
" And she...nevermind."  
" ?"  
" We better get home, before Mom kills us!" T.K.'s sudden sunny disposition left Matt  
dumbfounded as T.K. started to run.  
" H-Hey! Wait up T.K.!" Matt shrugged it off and chased after his sibling.  
  
  
*YAWN*  
Wonder if he's noticed......I've lost twenty pounds, and he still hasn't said anything, nor  
anyone else for that matter!!!ARGHH!  
" Sora?!"   
" MIMI?! What are you doing here?!?" Sora pushed the punching bag out of her way.  
" Sora, your mom said I'd find you here......" Mimi smiled as she walked over to her  
friend.  
" So, what's up?" Sora really wanted to keep up her workout....  
" How 'bout you clean up....and I take you out to lunch?!" Mimi kept her smile.  
" I really hafta workout...."   
" Nonsense! That's also something I have to talk to you about...! And it's going to be  
over lunch, kay?!" Mimi said with sudden sternness.  
" Okay...."  
Later on at a nearby cafè.....  
" So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sora said as the salad was placed in  
front of her.  
" Well.....Why don't you take a bite of your salad, you look hungry." Mimi smiled as she  
lifted her fork of pasta to her mouth.  
" Okay..." Sora looked at her salad, then at Mimi who seemed to be waiting patiently.  
" Mmmmmm........My food tastes great! You wanna try? You don't seem to like your  
salad, too much...." Mimi gestured to her plate.  
" No....that's okay. My salad looks great...(gulp)" Sora smiled as she stuffed a lettuce  
peice into her reluctant mouth.  
" Sora!" Mimi had a look of annoyance.  
" What?!"   
" You know you have a problem, don't you?!"  
" I don't have a problem, you have a problem."  
" Sora, what you're doing is unhealthy....and as a friend, I cannot sit around waiting for  
your death!" Mimi was on the verge of tears.  
" What are you talking about?!"  
" Look at you! You're vanishing...Nothing but bones...." Mimi was crying now.  
" I wish..! I'm FAT!" Sora stood up, and pinched some skin.  
" Sora....! No, you're not Sora....not my best friend...she wouldn't do this to herself...."  
" What are you saying...!?"  
Mimi looked up from her tears.  
" The Sora I knew wouldn't starve herself....She would be happy with herself...She used  
to be perfect....and now she's a skeleton...she's dead." Mimi looked at her in disgust.  
" Wha-?"Sora couldn't believe this was her best friend saying these harsh words.  
" I can't believe you...."  
" Mimi?"  
" Look yourself...." Mimi pointed to the back wall, which were mirrors with the menu  
scribbled on.  
Sora looked at herself, it didn't click at first, but then she noticed her cheeks were pale,  
and her eyes didn't have the life they used to. Oh no......  
" Sora what's happened to you?" Mimi started to shake from crying so much.  
  
  
  
" Hey Tai....Do you think, T.K. likes Mimi?" Kari asked hesitantly as she walked into the  
kitchen.  
" Everyone likes Mimi, Kari. She's our best friend." Tai said with his head in the fridge.  
" No! Like-like Mimi.....you know....like, for a girlfriend...."   
" Huh? Why do you ask?" Tai's head was now out of the fridge.  
  
  
  
You like? Please R/R!! I'd like to hear what you'd like to happen next!!  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	2. Mimi's True Feelings

Nothing's Wrong With Love~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in....quite a while..*sweatdrop* hehehe..Please Don't hurt me...  
Anyway, this is a very sad fic...Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No....DAMMIT! "   
" Whoa! Chill out, Yamato! " the drummer of Matt's band cried.  
" Yeah...How about we just do this tomorrow? " the bass guitarist started to put his  
instrument away already.  
" Yeah..okay. That sounds like a good idea. " Matt wiped his perspiring forehead.  
" You take it easy, Matt! "   
" Yeah! Cool off! You need it! "  
" See ya tomorrow! "   
With that, all of the band separated....and went home. It was only a quarter past twelve,  
and they had started at ten. " Oh well....I guess I do need some rest....." Matt thought to himself  
aloud as he walked through the city streets. He walked past some of his fans once in a while, but  
never really paid much attention. ( I need to come up with another song.....but my muse just  
doesn't seem to like me much right now....) Matt thought as he passed by a little cafe, one with  
mirrors all around.   
" Sora what's happened to you?" a familiar voice strained to say.  
" Look, Mimi-"   
( Sora and Mimi?! Why do they look upset? What's up with Sora........?)  
" Sora? Mimi? What's wrong you guys?" Matt came in.  
" MATT?!" Sora took a step back.  
" I have to go." Mimi fled, too quick for either Matt or Sora to see where she went.  
" What happened?" Matt went up to Sora, putting his arms around her in an embrace, to  
calm her down.  
" Oh Matt........." Sora cried in his arms.  
  
  
  
Her legs felt as if they were jelly, but her heart's pain is what was unbearable. ( I can't  
believe her! First she lies to me about Matt, and that was forgivable....I guess........but now!)  
Mimi's tears blinded her, as she ran through busy streets. Thoughts of Sora and Matt whirled in  
her head.  
  
*flashback*  
" Mimi.....there's something I have to tell you...." she heard Sora's voice through the line.  
" Yeah, what is it?" Mimi asked in her perky high-pitched song voice.  
" Well.....Matt-"  
" What about Matt?"  
" I-I'm .....he-......this is going to hurt, Mimi...."   
" What's going to hurt?" Mimi could feel the tears already threatening to break through.  
" Matt....and I....are..."  
" No...No, Sora.....How could you?!"   
  
*end*  
  
That day, Mimi was never really the same....But ofcourse no one ever knew it. And Sora  
and Matt never really showed they were together. Tai still doesn't know about it, or he ignores it  
as best he can. Because Mimi knew this for sure, Tai was in love with her. He constantly talks  
about her to Mimi. And that was Mimi's mission: Tai and Sora. She remembered a time when  
Sora used to be enamored by Taichi. ( " He's so wonderful.....I hope someday he feels the  
same....so we can get married...." )Sora's voice drifted in and out of Mimi's thoughts.   
Mimi was still running, and crying so much......she didn't see the car coming......  
  
  
" So what's up babe?!" Davis kissed Kari full on the lips.  
" Oh you! Come on, you're embarrassing me!" Kari blushed in the arms of her boyfriend.  
" Aww..Come on! Another kiss!" Davis pulled her closer.  
It seemed like a double-date, with Davis and Kari flirting constantly, and Izzy and Yolei  
making out on a bench.....But it wasn't. T.k. was there also...they were just hanging out, waiting  
for everyone to show. It's about five in the evening, and the carnival was starting to light up. And  
T.k. was just about to commit suicide, seeing Davis and Kari kissing.  
" Hey! Sorry we took so long!" Tai came up, followed by Sora, Matt, Jyou, and...  
" Where's Ken and Cody?" Davis inquired.  
" They said they were busy.....And, I don't know where Mimi is....How about you guys?"  
Tai looked around expecting Mimi.  
" Well....we thought she was with you guys...." T.k. started to panic. " Where do you  
think she could be?!"   
" Knowing Mimi, she either be late...because of shopping....Or she's already gone ahead  
of us." Sora put it simply.  
" Yeah...you're probably right...." Tai said as he and everyone else started for the  
carnival.  
" Wait." T.k. stood still.  
" What?" Matt turned, annoyed.  
" What if she's late, and finds no one here? Someone has to stay behind...And since you  
all are so eager to have fun....then I'll wait for Mimi." There was a trace of disgust in T.k.'s  
voice, but everyone shrugged it off.  
" Kay then, we'll meet you inside." Davis called, as he and the others started to leave.  
  
  
  
" MIMI!!!!"   
" Huh......?" Mimi could barely hear anything, and she couldn't see...all she could see  
was a bright light coming at her.  
SCREEEEEEECH!  
  
  
  
  
Well, well, well....I wonder what will happen next?!? Please R&R!!  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


	3. Carnival Time!

Nothing's Wrong With Love~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....blah,blah,blah......  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in....quite a while..*sweatdrop* hehehe..Please Don't hurt me...  
Anyway, this is a very sad fic...Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The car didn't stop in time...but before it could hit her, someone had jumped and pushed  
her and themself out of the car's way. The ground's impact knocked Mimi out of consciousness.  
" Hey! Tell your girlfriend to get a brain and not jump in front of cars!!" The driver  
called as he drove off.  
" Mimi......." that was the last she heard.  
  
  
  
" Hey T.k....Where's everyone else?" a familiar voice said softly.  
" Huh? Oh, hey Cody...." T.k. was getting tired.  
" So, where did everyone go? Did they leave already?" Cody questioned as he sat next to  
T.k. on the bench.  
" Yeah...I thought you weren't gonna come....they said you were busy."   
" Well, I still am...T.k...do you know where Mimi is?"   
" How did you know that Mimi didn't come?" T.k. inquired.  
" Because I know where she is..."  
" Where is she?!"  
" Mimi's at.... well, how about I just take you to her?" Cody patted T.k.'s back.  
" Yeah, sure..."   
  
  
" Hey, I'm gettin' kinda worried....." Kari looked around the brightly lit carnival from the  
ferris wheel cart.  
" Worried? Why would ya be?!" Davis hugged her closer.  
" Well, um....about T.k...." Kari didn't face Davis as she said this.  
" What about him?" he said with a trace of annoyance.  
" Well...haven't you noticed how he's been acting lately? He hasn't talked to me  
much..like he always used to be and-"  
" Geez! What- Do you LOVE him, or something?! You don't seem to even care about  
me, your BOYFRIEND! But about the stupid GAY-" Davis started to freak out.  
" HE IS NOT GAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs ( loud enough for others on the  
ride to over-hear).  
  
  
" Is she going to be alright, doctor?" she heard a familiar voice whisper.  
" She'll just need a little bit of rest...We've given her some medication, so she won't  
wake up up with a splitting headache. It's a miracle that you were there just in time for-" an old  
man's voice was saying just as she heard doors opening.  
" IS MIMI ALRIGHT?!?!" another familiar voice came out of nowhere.  
( TAKERU?! WHERE AM I?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! WHY CAN'T I SEE  
ANYTHING?!) Mimi's mind screamed.  
Just then, she felt a grip on her arms, and someone shaking her violently.  
" MIMI?! WAKE UP!" T.k. sounded scared.  
" Young man! She needs some rest! Just calm down! Nothing's wrong!" the old man was  
heard yet again...  
(Probably the doctor)Mimi thought.( Gotta get up.......Poor Takeru.....Gotta get up....  
Gotta get up now...)  
" Let me explain-" the familiar voice started as doors opening was heard again.   
" T.K.!!!" Cody's voice cried.  
" (help me.......)" a faint whisper was heard.  
" MIMI?!" everyone gasped.  
  
  
( Poor Mimi.....I hope she's alright..) Tai thought sadly as he saw Sora and Matt snuggle up to   
eachother on the roller coaster. ( I'm kinda glad she didn't have to see this...Stupid Matt...)   
Matt looked back and grinned at Tai, and Tai gave a thumbs up ( Mocking me?! Bastard... You  
fucking bastard...).  
" Can we go on the ferris wheel after this, Matt?" Sora asked sweetly.  
" Ofcourse, anything for you." Matt kissed her lightly.  
Tai cringed inside...To see his 'best friend' kiss the love of his life.  
  
  
" Hey, Izzy...do ya mind?" Yolei looked over to Izzy, playing with his laptop.  
" Hold on, Yolei! I'm just about to-!"   
" Just about to be dumped by me!!" Yolei screamed.  
" Wha-?!"   
" You love your COMPUTER more than ME!"   
" Bu-"  
" What the HELL is up with THAT?!?"  
" We-"  
" BYE, KOUSHIRO!!!!!!" With that, Yolei literally jumped out of the teacup ride  
they were on.  
" Uh-" for once, Izzy was SPEECHLESS. (dramatic gasp from the reader here).  
  
  
Not too far from that scene...  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FELT SOMETHING FOR AN EGOTISTIC,  
BIG-HAIRED, JACKASS!!"  
" Kari, please...you're making a scene!"   
" SHUT UP DAVIS!"  
" NO, YOU SHUT UP!"  
" EXCUSE ME?!?"  
" WHAT?! DO YOU LOVE THAT T.J. FAG, OR SOMETHING?!?"  
**SLAP**  
" HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT!"  
The ride just then had ended. Kari stormed off, leaving a surprised Davis holding  
his burning cheek.  
  
  
" MIMI?!" everyone gasped.  
" * cough * (..where..where am i...?)" Mimi slowly opened her eyes.  
" Mimi?! Are you okay?!? What happened?" A crying T.k. held her tightly.  
" I don't...a car! Was I hit?!?" Mimi came to full consciousness.  
" No.." a familiar voice quietly said.  
Mimi turned to the voice. It was...  
" Ken! You- you're the one who pushed me out of the way...!" Mimi started to cry.  
" Mimi?" both Ken and T.k. said in worry.  
" You saved my life..." Mimi motioned for him to come to her.  
" I- I was looking out for a friend...is all." Ken said as he sat on the bed.  
" Thank you..." Mimi kissed his cheek, making him blush.  
" Hey! What about me?!" T.k. laughed.  
" Thank you all!" Mimi kissed his cheek.  
" Miss...I'm afraid we can't release you till an adult comes to pick you up...And I'm  
afraid visiting hours are over." The doctor stated.  
" I'll call Sora's mom...okay?" T.k. said as he started to leave.  
" Wait." Mimi blurted.  
" What?" T.k turned around.  
" Just wait till morning....I don't feel like explaining anything to anyone right now..."  
Mimi whispered as she laid down, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
  
" Hey, you guys noticed something wrong?" Matt inquired to both Tai and Sora.  
( Besides the fact you're with Sora? No...) Tai thought bitterly.  
" Well..." Sora looked around.  
" Kari isn't with Davis.." Matt pointed out a crying Davis on a bench.  
( Finally...) Tai thought.  
" And Izzy's all alone with his laptop." Sora noticed Izzy wandering around.  
" That's not all..." Matt said.  
" What else?" Sora and Tai blurted out at the same time.  
" Mimi.....and T.k. aren't around...Remember? He was waiting for her." Matt said  
simply.  
" What do you think happened?" Tai questioned.  
" I don't know.....What if something happened to Mimi?!" Matt gave a scared look before  
running off.  
" Yamato!!" Sora cried before running off after him.  
" I guess I better follow." Tai murmured before he too, ran after the two.  
  
  
" I can't believe Davis could say those things..." Kari thought aloud.  
She walked alone amongst the over-packed carnival. She kept thinking how she could've  
ended up with a jerk like Daisuke...And how she always had known about Takeru's feelings for  
her...Why hadn't she gone with T.k.? What ever happened? Even now she couldn't recall...  
( I wonder if there's still a chance..? Does he still feel the same way?) Kari thought as she  
left the carnival grounds.  
" Stupid Izzy......" she heard a familiar voice grumble.  
" Huh....?" Kari looked up to see a depressed looking Yolei throwing rocks from a bench  
under a streetlight.  
" I can't believe him!!" She screamed to herself.  
" Yolei? Are you alright?" Kari asked as she herself, sat on the bench.  
" I found out I'm behind Izzy's computer, when it comes to his affection." Yolei sobbed.  
" I'm sorry to say...but I thought that was obvious..." Kari said reluctantly.  
" Yeah, well....." Yolei went quiet.  
" Don't worry, Yolei...There are tons of guys out there.."  
" Ya?! Well you wouldn't know. You've got-"  
" I don't think I've got Davis anymore..."  
" What do you mean?"  
" We got into a fight about Takeru..."  
" You and T.k. are better together, anyway." Yolei smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aren't you guys glad Mimi didn't die?! Anyway, there's still more to come! Please R&R!!  
~*kickasspinay*~ 


End file.
